


Temporarily Forever

by niamdaisies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry and Louis are in this briefly, Hybrid - Freeform, Hybrid!Niall, Niam - Freeform, cute I think, innocent little niall, not my best but I thought a hybrid was needed, the boys are famous yes, xx!, yay another work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamdaisies/pseuds/niamdaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam just wanted to get into his home in one piece. He didn't expect to find a boy who'd tear his heart to pieces. (in a good way!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporarily Forever

**Author's Note:**

> ah. not my best but I haven't seen a hybrid in a while so I thought I'd write one really quick. tell me what you think! :) x

Liam always felt bad having to sneak around the fans but he just wanted to get home and they were crowding around the building.

This happened every time they landed in London for a break. Of course the fans knew every last thing about them so obviously they knew where he lived. Luckily they always kept security in the front so they couldn't get in.

Liam loves the fans though, he really really did, it's just that sometimes they didn't even leave him room to breathe! 

So this is why Liam was forced to hide from them and sneak through the back of the building to get inside in one piece. 

It was when Liam was finally nearing the door around the back, that he heard some kind of noise that scared the shit out of him.

It sounded like some sort of cry coming from either behind or inside the dumpster. Liam shrugged it off though, it was most likely some fan who was so happy to have stalked him and now she was hiding whilst crying because if she comes out, she'll freak him out and if she stays hidden, they won't meet or whatever.

It's happened before, so. Anyways, there was that cry again. Liam wasn't sure if he should just keep going to the door and get inside or go find who was crying by that dumpster.

He had to mentally groan because of course that better part of him won and he had to be a good person and check on whoever that was.

So Liam stopped and turned around and walked over to that dumpster, hearing some trash being moved inside. Huh. 

Slowly peeking over the top of the bin, Liam saw a boy. He couldn't be older than like, fifteen at most and he was very skinny and small in general.

"H-Hey are.. are you okay?" The boy just cried out again and curled in on himself, backing further into the corner of the bin.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. Come on, don't be scared." Liam reached out a hand for the boy to take and gave him a reassuring smile as the boy took it.

After helping the boy out, Liam realized just how small this boy actually was. He was a whole head shorter than him, his head only reaching his bicep. The boy seemed so scared though, he didn't have time to take in every detail.

"hey buddy, are you okay?" the small boy shook and cried hard, tears streaming down his face as he backed as far away from Liam as he could.

"I'll take that as a no.." Liam grumbled under his breath. 

"Look, I don't know what's wrong and I do want to help but—" A soft whimper came from the small boy, cutting him off and... oh shit.

Liam was sure he had imagined it, but he could've sworn he'd just seen a tail sway behind him.

It was then Liam took a closer look and hidden beneath the dirty blonde hair were two small, pointy and equally as blonde little ears pressed back against his head in fear.

He was a hybrid. 

Sure, Liam had heard of hybrids before like, there was a huge thing going on right now actually. These poor little guys were taken from their homes at young ages and experimented on and voila there were hundreds of boys and girls with animal ears and tails and even some of the same mannerisms as each, err, assigned animal.

But supposedly one of these hybrid labs have been found and shut down and there were like, fifty hybrids set free with no place to go.

Liam had heard that they were let go to run around wherever they could since they were half animal now and were expected to fend for themselves like any stray animal would, which was ridiculous because they were also human!

the brunette assumed he had found one of those hybrids who had no idea what to do on their own. 

"Okay, I think I understand now, just.. I.. I live right here and if you want to come with me, I'll let you sleep here tonight and we'll get this all sorted for you alright? if.. if you want to. okay?"

The small blonde still looked way too frightened to move an inch so Liam was pretty positive he wouldn't take him up on his offer, so he quickly slipped off his hoodie and handed it to the boy who nearly screamed when Liam walked closer again.

"relax, I'm just giving you my sweater okay? if you don't want to come in, that's fine by me but you can at least take my sweater okay? stay warm."

There was a problem though. The blonde seemed more than confused about what to do with the piece of clothing in his hands. Had he never like, seen one before? Or like, had he not dressed himself before?

The brunette stepped closer once more to take the hoodie and roll it up and help get it over the boy's head and guide his thin arms through the sleeves.

The sweater was at least three sizes too big on the boy but at least he'd be like, EXTRA warm right?

"alright, so, yeah. If you want to come, you know exactly where to find me okay? I uhm, I live on the third floor, room number 32 okay? don't hesitate."

Liam decided that was the right time to just turn around and go. If the boy followed him, fine by him and if he didn't follow him, well, fine by him but he'd definitely be worried.

he couldn't force him though.

So he was already a good couple of yards away from him, almost at the entrance when he heard that tiny pitter patter of feet following him.

just to make sure it wasn't some crazy fan and just the little one, he quickly glanced over his shoulder, turning back again with a smirk on his face. This was cute.

When he got to the door, he held it open for the blonde to get through, still looking scared as all hell as he neared Liam.

Once inside, it didn't take long to get to Liam's flat on the third floor as he once again held the door open for the small boy to get inside.

"okay so.. uhm. Okay well it's quite late so we can sort this in the morning, yeah? I'll show you the guest room and you can go to sleep okay? Unless you want to shower first?"

The boy just looked so bloody confused so Liam assumed that straight to bed would be fine.

Guiding him to the spare room, Liam felt pretty strange like, did the boy understand him at all? or like, what? he was bloody confused himself but it was late and he would figure it out later.

"Alright, here are some sweatpants, a shirt and socks in case you want to change. Make yourself comfortable, there's the bed and that so yeah. We can talk in the morning okay? Goodnight." Liam smiled politely and began walking out of the room when he heard that familiar whimper coming from the boy again.

"Are you okay, buddy?"

The blonde simply pointed to the pile of clothes and whimpered some more.

Did he need help? 

This is how Liam found himself undressing and redressing a young boy who had no idea how anything in the world worked and probably didn't even speak or understand English.

He felt so sad though, when he went to help put his socks on, because he'd only now noticed that the boy hadn't any shoes or socks to begin with! his feet were incredibly dirty and looked worn and wow.. poor boy.

"Are you okay now? need help into bed?" He felt like he was talking to a toddler but you couldn't blame him could you? 

Turns out that yes, he did need help into the bed and getting tucked in and all that.

"You all good now? If you need anything, My room is just down the hall on the left okay? and the bathroom is across from it if you need it."

As Liam made his way to the door again, he was stopped once again by a soft purring noise, looking back to see those little ears fully perked up out of his hair for the first time, the boy with a tiny smile on his face.

This was so cute oh my god.

The brunette couldn't help but smile back at him. 

"goodnight."

"w-w-war-m"

Liam was shocked to hear him say something, his voice so soft and sweet.

"what was that?"

Those ears half his themselves again as he tried torepeat himself.

"wa..rum"

"warm? are you warm?" the blonde smiled and nodded happily, his ears perking up once again.

"good. Sleep tight okay? Goodnight."

"gooh.. nuh" Liam smiled as he heard that tiny whisper from the boy from behind him. He was trying to repeat what Liam had said right? it sounded like it anyway.

Once Liam was back in his bedroom he just sat there. He was extremely cute. And maybe he could understand English but he just couldn't speak it? It seemed like he had tried to saying 'goodnight' back to Liam or maybe even himself, like he was just trying to say the word.

He'd even struggled with the word 'warm' for Christ's sake. 

The brunette finally lied down and closed his eyes. He'd deal with it all in the morning.  
-  
Come morning and Liam thought he'd check if the boy was awake yet and maybe properly introduce himself like.

But when he opened the door to the guest room, he was certainly awake but he was holding his own tail in his small hands, seemingly picking things out of the fur and gently placing it on his pant leg.

It was like he was cleaning it off. That was pretty cute.

Liam gently knocked even though he was already at the open door and slowly walked inside. The boy still looked incredibly nervous but not quite as bad as when he'd first found him.

"Hey. You hungry?" The blonde immediately nodded and stood, collecting all of the stuff from his pant leg into his hand and putting it in the small trash bin beside the bed.

Okay but shit. what do hybrids even eat? Do they eat normal like, human food? Or do they eat the food of whatever type of animal they were? 

Like in this case, would he have to go and buy some cat food? or was that weird? He could eat cereal or something right?

After making a bowl of Lucky Charms and setting it in front of the boy, Liam handed him a spoon and left him to eat it while he made coffee for himself.

A when he returned, the blonde was staring at him with his ears pressed down against his head still as he whined and nosed at the bowl in front of him.

"You want more?" 

When he nodded, Liam went to grab the bowl and noticed that he'd not even touched the cereal but it was all dry. He'd only drunk the milk.

"Do you want some more in a different bowl or a cup?"

He didn't answer so Liam went a head and poured a good amount of milk into a new bowl, handing it over and sitting across the small table with his coffee in hand, just watching.

The boy wasted no time and lifted the bowl in his hands and took a drink of the milk, a small smile on his face and a low purr emitting from his throat.

It made sense, Liam supposed. He was a cat so he drank milk. but did he eat normal food too? He'd find out later.

"Good yeah? Uhm, okay so I thought we should like try to sort this out now."

"Name" name?

"My name?" the blonde nodded.

"My name is Liam." the boy nodded again, drinking from the bowl again.

"Can you talk? Like proper?" he shook his head sadly and put down his bowl

"hey that's okay. how much do you know?" 

The blonde's face contorted a bit before he choked out,"N-Not.. lot.."

"Not a lot?" a nod.

"At least you understand me, so that's good. Do you.. do you have a place to stay? How long have you been out there?" Liam smiled sadly, watching him take another drink.

"No... l-lots of days.."

God this was so sad.

"Okay, well, if you want to, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you like. I can buy you special food if you need that, and you can stay in the guest room. only if you want to. I- you're welcome to stay."

"Niall" what?

"what was that?"

the blonde pressed his thumb to his own chest and repeated himself.

"Niall"

oh. "your name is Niall?" when he nodded, Liam gave him a smile,"that's a very lovely name."

it really suited him too. it was a cute name to fit a cute little guy.

"Do you want to go shower?"  
-  
Liam didn't think he'd literally have to get in with the boy (fully clothed, with the boy wearing some old swim trunks of LIAMS), but he had no idea how to wash himself at all. He didn't know what the sponge did or the soap or the shampoo. He couldn't even turn it on by himself.

After their strange shower, Liam helped him get dressed again and lead him to the sofa in the small living room.

"So, Niall, uhm.. how old are you?"

the hybrid shook his head quickly to rid water from his hair and ears before perking them up a bit.

"nine..nine.." NINE?!

"y-you're.. nine?" the by shook his head rapidly and huffed

"nine.. tee-n" oh thank god.

"nineteen? you look younger", Niall whined at that and his ears went flat against his head for a moment.

"that's not a bad thing though. I'm 24."

the hybrid giggled the softest little laugh Liam had ever heard,"old"

"yeah.. yeah I'm old."

"'s okay", Niall finished his last drink of milk and smiled, making that purring sound once again as he just stared at Liam. "I s-stay?" 

Liam smiled,"yeah you can stay, Niall."

That had the blonde standing up and walking to Liam's chair.

"Liam" and he wrapped his arms around LIAMS neck and began to purr again.

aw.

"you can definitely stay."  
-  
"LIAM WHAT THE HELL" the man had to literally pull the phone away from his ear.

"he was all alone in the dark at like midnight. he was crying in the bloody dumpster, Louis! And then I saw his you know, his ears and tail and I couldn't just leave him, he was so helpless and he still is."

Liam could hear Louis sigh on the other side of the line.

"Okay. A you're too good of a person you know? Anyways uhm, I'll come over and I'll bring Harry with me. If he's going to be living with you, we gotta meet him."

"yeah, sure. he's just uh, really shy. so be nice?"

"I'm not a monster, Liam."

It wasn't long before the two got to meet the hybrid, said boy of course hiding behind Liam and whimpering with his ears pressed back.

in the end though, the blonde LITERALLY ate a potato chip out of the palm of Louis' hand while Harry cooed at every last thing he did. He was comfortable with them so that was good. 

It took Louis forever to understand that the boy could barely talk, though, not being able to stop asking questions the boy couldn't answer.

But by the time they went home, Niall had waved and purred when Harry scratched behind his ears and Louis told him he liked him. So now it was just the two of them again. 

That was okay though. He really liked Niall. He was like a pet. well not a pet but like a cute little thing you just have to take care of and make happy at all costs and— definitely not a pet, no.

"Milk", Liam smiled, pouring a glass of milk for the boy and handing it to him.

"did you like my friends?"

Niall nodded happily and smiled,"lots!"

that was good, but Liam couldnt help but feel a bit jealous, he wanted Niall to like him more.

"more than me?"

the hybrid giggled that giggle again and shook his head,"Liam" and here was, hugging him tightly again with a gentle purr.

"Good."  
-  
Constantly being in the spotlight of the media, it wasn't easy to hide Niall.

Three months in, and they were finally 'caught' with him at a local store near Liam's building.

They'd only gone to buy Niall some clothes and shoes and that kind of stuff.

Here the thing though. The two had been spotted before but only going places to eat and that kind of thing. Now Niall is basically a child so keeping him tame in a STORE was quite difficult.

The world new Liam was bisexual so when he was seen shopping for a boy who's hand he was holding (to keep in sight), the media blew up! He's sure they wouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions if they didn't have to constantly hide nialls ears underneath a beanie and his tail hidden under a sweatshirt.

To everybody else, it seemed like Liam was shopping with his new boyfriend. That's what the tabloids said anyway.

so now, Liam was freaking out a bit. He didn't care that people thought he was dating Niall, like, what harm did that do? What he did care about though was the fact that now Niall was brought into the spotlight as well.

This meant it was insanely difficult to take the boy outside for even a walk without being attacked by fans and paps wanting to know if they were together and for how long and what his name was even.

Liam would try to keep as much about Niall's identity as possible a secret. Everything would be okay as long as people didn't find out that he was actually 19, not his boyfriend and oh yeah, a HYBRID.

Seeing as the fans knew every detail about him including his blood type and probably the length and number of his pubic hair (it wouldn't surprise him), it didn't take long for them to figure out that Niall didn't just like, love beanies. He was wearing them for a reason. Also when he wore Liam's sweaters every single time they went out, it wasn't just a cute and couple-y gesture.

It had been a nice day out, they'd managed to get through most of it without any problems so the two went to the park to read.

As you know, Niall's speech hadn't been good. He couldn't write or read either, so Liam decided to get him some children's books so he could help teach him to read simple things before they moved onto newspapers and magazines and that. 

Anyway, Liam and Niall laid out a little throw blanket and Liam sat against the tree behind them with Niall between his legs with his back pressed to Liam's chest as the brunette reached around him and held open the book and Niall tried to sound out the words.

It was so cute how Niall struggled with his words. well not cute because it was quite sad and he felt so bad for the boy but Liam couldn't help but feel a little tug at his heart and smile creep into his face when the boy would look up at him over shoulder for help on a word he didn't know.

This went on for about an hour when Liam's phone lit up with a text from Louis.

Li, get out of the park, there's pictures already and there's no doubt people heading over there already to harass both you and Niall.

Shit. 

"Niall, babe, c'mon we gotta go okay?" the boy pouted but nodded nonetheless, standing up and picking up his book

"W-Will.. will help f-finish?" Liam nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah I'll help you finish. But after we get home yeah? And once we finish this one we can move onto the pig one okay?"

Niall smiled wide and nodded happily,"Liam", he wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"C'mon, Ni." The brunette grabbed his hand again and the bundled blanket while Niall clung tightly to the thin book.

Sure enough, they hadn't made it in time as people began to literally swarm around them, flashes everywhere they looked and shouting from all directions.

it didn't take long before the book was knocked from Niall's hands and his beanie even ripped from his head. Liam had had enough of this once he noticed the boy was crying into his shirt, his now exposed ears pressed tightly to his head. 

"It's okay, babe, don't worry, I got you. trust me real quick okay?" Liam literally picked the blonde up, cradling him to his chest and shoving his way through the crowd of people until he was out of the park and far enough away to where he could put Niall down without a worry.

Luckily the paps and fans and whoever else had probably realized that making the boy cry had been too far and nobody had followed them out of the park.

"Ni? are you okay?"

The blonde looked around and wiped his tears, his ears perking back up as he nodded,"yes"

"okay come on. we can buy you a new book so we can finish it and I'll get you a new hat yeah? sound good?" Niall nodded again.

"O-Okay.. thank" 

Liam smiled and kissed his head before wrapping him in the little blanket he was still holding and grabbed his hand to lead him back home.

Once back home, Niall seemed tired so after tucking him in like a child, Liam took a deep breath and checked Twitter.

It was already everywhere. Everybody knew he was a hybrid and everybody now thought Liam was dating a hybrid which people made out to seem like zoophilia or something.

Oh nice! The Sun had already written and released a whole article in under thirty minutes!

LIAM PAYNE DATING A HYBRID CHILD?

okay really? The fact that he was a hybrid was enough but now they assumed he was an actual child as well because they'd been seen reading "If You Give a Mouse a Cookie" in the park and Liam had literally cradled him as he cried and fuck. 

Couldn't they just leave him alone?

Liam decided against reading the full article and threw his phone to the other side of the couch before getting up to make some food for when Niall woke up.

After Niall woke, he had hopped into the kitchen with the fluffy pink blanket wrapped around himself looking for Liam.

"oh hey, babe, I made you some sandwiches." 

The blonde smiled happily and ran to Liam, rubbing his cheek on the older mans shoulder with a purr.

"are you okay?"

"miss liam" 

Liam couldn't help but smile and pet his hair at that.

"I missed you too, but you needed to sleep"

"Liam?" Niall looked up at him and poked his cheek.

"yes?"

"who was... who was p-eople at g-rass?"

Of course this question would come. He was asking about the people at the park, still not being able to fully grasp names of things and what not, he always referred to the park as 'the grass'

Anyway, Liam knew he was going to ask this question, yet he hadn't thought of an answer yet. He'd been on break so it was quite easy to pretend he was just any normal guy thus far. 

The problem though, was that tour would be starting back up in a week and fuck was that going to suck.

Liam loved touring, he really did. He loved the rush he got from performing and loved singing his heart out to people who adored him as much as he adored them. Nothing could beat the feeling he got on stage, but then there was this sweet, innocent little boy who needed to be taken care of and fuck, it would be like taking a toddler on tour! he couldn't do that!

But he kind of had to, didn't he? Didn't seem like he had much of a choice.

"Li? who was?" Niall whimpered and let his fingers run across the sleeve of Liam's shirt.

"Niall, uhm. Okay.." How the fuck was he supposed to explain this?

"Okay, so Niall.. I'm not like, a normal guy. I-"

Niall interrupted him with a giggle and a shake of the head,"Li much s-special"

Liam couldn't hold back his own chuckle at that, kissing the blonde's temple and running a hand through his hair.

"well thank you, Niall. But I mean like.. I don't live a normal life. See, me, Louis, and Harry are in a band. A big band."

Niall tilted his head and furrowed his brows,"m-uch big?"

Liam nodded,"Yes, Very big. Everybody around the world knows who we are and we do these things called 'tours' where we go around the world and sing for people who like our music. But since we're so big, we get a lot of people who follow us so they can meet us and we also get followed by people who just want to take pictures of us and make up lies about us in papers. You saw those people at the park and some fans who just wanted to meet us. Tour starts soon now too and I'm going to take you with me and it's going to be quite hard but we're gonna do it and I'll keep you safe and with me at all times okay? sound like a plan?" 

Liam took a deep breath after finishing his ramble and looked to Niall for a response. All he got in return was a tilt of the head slightly pushed back ears.

Okay so maybe that was a bit much to put out there at once. It would be hard for a normal person to take it all in let alone a hybrid with very limited language skills.

"Li in b-band and pe-people follow for m-meet? A-And Li take Niall on t-tower?"

God, he was going to kill him with his cute.

"Tour. And yes, exactly."

Niall smiled brightly and clapped his hands, his tail moving around in happiness and his ears twitching when he got a smile in return.

"Now come on, let's go read the pig book"

He didn't have to ask twice because not a second later, Niall was giggling and running out of the room to get it while Liam shook his head with a fond smile.

He really was something else.  
-  
Tour was here and Liam was incredibly nervous to say the least. Niall would be coming along and that meant he needed as much protecting as possible.

Niall on the other hand, was more excited than ever! He was practically jumping off the walls! 

"Niall come on sit still for two seconds while I zip up your sweater and then we're going to airport"

The hybrid pouted and let his ears hide in his hair as he stopped bouncing and allowed Liam to zip his sweater.

"I'll buy you something to eat at the airport okay? Come on, love." 

Liam grabbed their suitcases (a large one for Liam and an extra tiny one for Niall) and helped the boy out the door before closing and locking it behind them.

The ride to the airport didn't take long but once they were there, Liam gave their luggage to one of their security guards and took the blondes hand, guiding him to their private plane.

Once inside, Niall spoke up,"h-how work?"

Liam pulled him into his lap, shifting back in his seat,"how does what work, baby?"

Niall licked his lips and cuddled into Liam's chest.

"W-What do... w-when on tower? What Niall do? W-What Li do?" The blonde nuzzled into Liams neck as he spoke, his hands playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

Liam smiled and kissed between the boy's ears,"Well I'm going to be on stage with the boys—"

"Niall go stage too?" Niall looked up at Liam with wide, hopeful eyes and Liam felt his heart break just a tad when he had to shake his head no.

"No, baby, I'm sorry. We're going to sing for crowds almost every night and unfortunately you can't come on stage with us—" a whimper came from nialls mouth, hugging Liam closer, "you can't come on stage with us but you get to hang out with our stylist Lou and her daughter Lux. You'll love them I promise. And guess what?"

Niall hummed, shifting in his arms.

"If you wanna watch us sing and run around on stage, you can watch and get the best seats in the house! A lot of people would pay thousands of dollars to watch us from there. And you get to do it for free!"

Niall smiled incredibly wide at that and clapped his hands adorably before kissing Liam's cheek sloppily.

"Love Liam!"

"I love you too, kitten."

And the rest of the plane ride was silent besides the snores of the five sleeping boys inside.  
-  
The first show had been a success! Niall was pretty distraught when he had to leave Liam, but quickly got over it when he got to play with Lux.

Lux adored him just as much as he adored her. They both thought the other was incredibly cute and wanted nothing more than the other play.

Niall learned that Lux really liked to pull on his tail and scratch his ears.

When Liam had come back, Niall practically ran to him and jumped into his arms with a "missed you, Li"

Of course Liam wasn't complaining but he also needed to change and make sure everyone was okay with packing up the tech stuff so he and Niall could get to the hotel.

Once they did, Niall rambled on and on about his adventures with Lux and even went on about wanting to watch Liam's next show.

"Okay come on, love, time for bed."

Niall quickly changed into his unicorn pajamas and crawled into the bed, smiling lazily at Liam.

"Read pig?"

Liam smiled, grabbing the book out of Nialls bag before getting into bed beside him,"yeah lets read the pig book"  
\---  
The tour has flown by in a matter of seconds, it seemed and the boys were all back in their London homes to enjoy their break before promo for the next album began.

Since the day Niall was brought into Liam's life, things couldn't be better.

The media finally shut up about him and his "hybrid child boyfriend" and the two were perfectly content with what they had.

They weren't exactly sure what they were but they liked to cuddle a lot and kiss whenever they felt like it.

Maybe they weren't properly together but they were both okay with it. They were happy.

Niall's speech had gotten much better in this time as he'd been reading small books and cereal boxes and road signs and that sort of thing.

He didn't stutter anymore but his grammar was still a bit off. it didn't matter though, everybody (especially Liam) found it adorable to the point they all secretly hoped he never improved grammar-wise.

The boy had sewn his way through every last one of their hearts, leaving an everlasting trail of happiness wherever he crossed.

Life had been pretty great with Niall, to say the least. And they wouldn't want to have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> this has so many typos I apologize, I will edit it later. I had it all revised and well earlier and ended up copying and pasting the unedited one, and then thinking I didn't need the other draft anymore since it was posted, I deleted it :( sorry! I'll fix it I promise :) x


End file.
